kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 19. Le Bel Homme
Teaser Kuranosuke, Tsukimi, and Chieko attempt to make a skirt that looks like a jellyfish. Keiichiro Koibuchi and Uncle Saburouta think Shuu's no longer a virgin. Summary Chieko is in her doll room, greeting the morning, when Kuranosuke shows up. He asks Chieko to borrow her sewing machine. Tsukimi wakes up feeling groggy, putting together the pieces of the night before. She realizes that she dreamed about her mother carrying to her room, and wonders how she did get to her bed. She asks Mayaya, who immediately claims it must have been the spirit of Guan Yu and the two of them need to make a pilgrimage to give thanks. Tsukimi makes a fast exit. Tsukimi cleans out Clara's tank, changing the water. She thinks about how her practicing of hiding away unpleasant things in her mind was really helped by the alcohol. It must be way working people drink. A commotion from Chieko's doll room catches her attention and she goes to investigate. Chieko refuses to let Kuranosuke use her sewing machine. It's old, finicky, and responds well only to her. Kuranosuke doesn't listen and uses it anyway. Chieko tries to warn him that he's about to cause the bobbin to tangle the thread in the machine, but it's no use. Chieko begs for Tsukimi's help in making Kuranosuke stop. "Oh!" Kuranosuke says when he sees Tsukimi, still completely ignoring Chieko's protests. "The drunk's awake, eh?"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 210 He proceeds to show off all the fabric he bought that morning. He gets very frustrated when Tsukimi doesn't remember at all what he's talking about. Tsukimi tries to explain that the drawing he's holding up is not of skirt, but of a flower hat jellyfish that she did in high school. Kuranosuke goes on a long rant explaining his mission to make skirts and dresses that look like jellyfish and thus take over the world and Amamizukan. Tsukimi and Chieko just step back to watch and wait until the frenzy is over. Once he collects himself, Kuranosuke asks Chieko to please make the skirt for them. Chieko laughs and reveals that she can do straight-line sewing for yukata and kimonos no problem, but she can't do complicated patterns. She demonstrates by finishing a kimono for one of her dolls that was half-finished. She moves incredibly fast and lectures about western versus eastern clothes-making the entire time. Kuranosuke is awed, and gets her to agree to help with the stitching. Kuranosuke and Tsukimi are left to figure everything else out. Meanwhile, Mr. Koibuchi tells the Prime Minister that Shuu is no longer a virgin thanks to Inari. Shuu is confused when they start treating him differently. uranosuke tells Tsukimi to just start cutting the fabric from the bolt he bought. Tuskimi is certain that there's more to making clothes than going straight to cutting. She doesn't even know where to begin cutting. They get interrupted by Mayaya and Banba, who enter the room to throw themselves onto the fabric and role play. Kuranosuke gives him money to buy a snack and stay out of the way. Kuranosuke shuts the door behind them and lodges a broom in the frame so that it can't be opened from the outside. He strips down to his underwear and positions himself on the fabric. Tsukimi stares. Kuranosuke orders her to snip around his body, eyeballing it to form a skirt. Tsukimi takes note of how beautiful Kuranosuke is, with fair, thin limbs like a jellyfish. At Kuranosuke's urging, Tsukimi starts cutting, picturing the flower hat jelly. She thinks that frilly laces will be needed, and that looking at Kuranosuke like this fills her heart up with frilly lace—lace that covers the painful box she wants buried. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 4, Chapter 19, Pages 208-209 Trivia References Category:Manga Category:Volume 4